


Lesson Learned

by thefishismine



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishismine/pseuds/thefishismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer has problems with his performance in the bedroom. Lister tries to help him increase his stamina, but his plan ultimately backfires. There's some semblance of a plot but it's mainly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not entirely comfortable with writing sex scenes but I'm trying to improve. So apologies if this seems awkward or OOC in some places.

Rimmer slowly rolled off of Lister, red-faced and panting. They hadn’t even had a chance to get all of their clothes off before he was trembling with his first orgasm. Once his heart rate had slowed slightly, Rimmer turned to look at Lister. 

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s…it’s fine. We’ll just have to have another go in a couple of minutes.” Lister hoped Rimmer didn’t notice the frustration in his voice. When they had first started having sex, Lister found it incredibly erotic that he could bring his partner to the brink of release by barely touching him. But after a while it became irritating. He knew Rimmer’s inexperience in the bedroom was the reason for his premature orgasms, but it was difficult for him not to feel annoyed when he constantly had to stop and wait for Rimmer’s arousal to return. Luckily he never had to wait very long. 

“You’re angry with me,” Rimmer said in a small voice.

“I’m not angry. I just wish there was a way I could help you last longer.” 

Rimmer sighed. “You know I can’t help it.”

“Well, have you tried thinking of something else? I’ve had that problem in the past, you know. The thing that would do it for me was thinking of me gran between the sheets. Sometimes that would put me off for a whole night.” Lister shuddered at the memory. 

“I’ve tried everything! I even tried thinking of your laundry basket. For some reason that turned me on even more.” Rimmer grimaced. 

Lister pulled him in for a kiss. He noticed that Rimmer wasn’t reciprocating and he pulled back with a questioning glance. 

“It’s no use. I’m not in the mood now.”

Lister heaved a long sigh. He rubbed his own erection through his boxers, arching slightly into his hand. “Come on, don’t do this Rimmer. Look at the state I’m in.” He gave an exaggerated moan and licked his lips in what he hoped was a sexy manner. 

“You look ridiculous.”

“Yeah? Your cock says otherwise,” Lister said, nodding towards Rimmer’s crotch. His erection was already starting to return. 

“What can I say? Your powers of seduction are unmatched,” said Rimmer sarcastically. Lister began to remove Rimmer’s sodden trousers. He whined softly in anticipation. 

“Speaking of seduction, I’ve got an idea that might work. I read it in a magazine once. Right before you’re about to have an orgasm, you stop, and do something else for a while until you calm down. You do that a couple of times and it’s supposed to help you work on your endurance. And when you do finally come, it’s supposed to be really intense.” 

Rimmer lifted his hips off the bed as Lister slid his trousers off. He bunched them up and carelessly threw them on the floor, provoking a disapproving glance from Rimmer. 

“What sorts of magazines have you been reading, Listy? Masturbation Monthly? That would certainly explain a lot.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Look, do you want me to help you or not?” 

Rimmer was silent for a moment. “I don’t know. It seems like a lot of work. What am I supposed to do in between? Do they expect me to play a round of golf? Spend some time at the disco?”

Lister rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. They probably mean watch a show or do a puzzle, something mindless and non-sexual.” 

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you supposed to do during that time? You’re hard now, I can’t imagine what you’ll be like after this is through.”

Lister smiled. “Don’t worry about me. We’ll work something out. You just have to trust me.”

Rimmer paused. “You really want to help me?”

“Well, yeah. That’s what I’m supposed to do. Besides, it will be good for the both of us.”

“Alright, fine. What do I have to do?”

“Just lie back and enjoy it. But make sure you tell me when you get close, okay?”

Rimmer nodded. He sat with his back against the wall and planted his feet firmly on the floor. His cock twitched dangerously at the sight of Lister on his knees in front of him. Lister noticed and raised an eyebrow at him. “Do we need to stop already, Rimmer?”

“No, no. I’m fine,” he replied unconvincingly. Lister slid his fingers in the waistband of Rimmer’s boxers and slowly pulled them down to his ankles. Rimmer shivered. Lister caressed his thighs, feeling the hard muscle underneath. He looked up and saw that Rimmer’s hands were tightly gripping the sheets of his bunk.

“You need to relax, man. You’re so tense.”

“I’m not tense!” Rimmer snapped. “Try being in my place. You wouldn’t be able to relax either, would you?”

Lister placed a hand on his cock and slowly started stroking. Rimmer inhaled sharply and arched into Lister’s touch. After about ten more strokes, Rimmer groaned loudly and Lister quickly pulled his hand away. 

“You bastard!” 

Lister sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation. “I’m not doing this if you’re gonna yell at me.”

Rimmer closed his eyes took a few deep breaths. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Listy. I think I’m ready to start again now.”

Lister stroked Rimmer’s cock again, even slower this time. Rimmer’s breathing grew harsher until he was moaning with every exhale. Lister watched his partner’s face carefully for any signs of an approaching orgasm. Rimmer was never very verbal during sex, but Lister learned pretty early on that what he lacked in communication he more than made up for in facial expressions.

Lister kept up the slow stroking for about a minute and a half before Rimmer gasped, his face contorting into a pained expression. “Lister, I’m going to…”

Lister pulled his hand away and Rimmer bucked his hips slightly, trying to maintain some friction. 

“See? We’re getting there.” Lister’s own erection was starting to become painful. He reached his free hand down and released it from his boxers. 

“Lister, you should let me…”

“No, we’re focused on you right now. I can take care of myself.” He slid his palm clumsily down the shaft with just enough pressure to keep himself hard. Rimmer groaned at the sight.

“Oh god, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”

“We haven’t been going at it very long. Don’t tell me you’re giving up now.”

Rimmer squeezed his eyes shut and groaned again. He sat still for a while, trying to get himself under control. He didn’t know why he agreed to this. He hated not being in control, especially of his own body. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Lister was stroking himself with a steady rhythm. 

“That’s not exactly helping me…”

“Sorry. It’s just that you’re making me really horny.” Lister moaned and quickened his pace, gripping Rimmer’s erection once again. “No, you know what? Smeg this whole thing. I want to see you come now.” He stroked Rimmer hard and fast, wanting to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. Rimmer whined and arched his back as he strained towards Lister’s hand.

“But what about…”

“I said smeg it,” Lister panted, his other hand moving frantically on his own cock. Suddenly his whole body went still and he squeezed Rimmer’s cock a little too tightly as he came hard, every breath accompanied by a rather loud grunt. 

“God, Lister…” Rimmer took hold of Lister’s hand on his erection and moved it up and down, thrusting his hips. Lister breathed heavily as he came down from his high. He tried to stroke Rimmer’s cock but his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. He slumped down on the floor next to Rimmer’s feet, still trying to catch his breath. 

Rimmer choked out a scream as his orgasm hit him full-force. The lower half of his body rose off the bed and his hips stuttered as his cock spurted out a steady stream of come over his and Lister’s hands. Slowly he began to come back to himself. His simulated heart hammered in his chest and he lowered himself back on the bunk. He removed Lister’s fist from his cock with a trembling hand. Rimmer leaned back against the wall and let out a long sigh. 

“Holy fuck,” Lister whispered breathlessly. 

“You can say that again. I made a bit of a mess.” Rimmer reached down and retrieved his trousers from the floor. He wiped the semen off his hand and offered it to Lister, who did the same. Lister leaned his head against Rimmer’s leg. 

“It hasn’t been that good in a while.”

Rimmer placed an affectionate hand on top of Lister’s head. “Mmm. I didn’t exactly learn anything though.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so sexy. You should have seen you, shaking with the strain of holding back, completely under my control. I bet you wouldn’t have been able to keep your hands off either.”

Rimmer felt a slight stirring in his cock. “Don’t get me started again, I don’t think I can handle it.”

Lister stared up at him incredulously. “You serious? Already? Not now, darlin’, I’m exhausted.”

“Well we’re not sleeping here. My sheets are sticky…” Rimmer wrinkled his nose in disgust. He gripped the side of the bunk and stood on shaky legs before plopping down to sit next to Lister. Lister put an arm around him and leaned into his chest. 

“You know that’s the last time I ask you for help.”

Lister yawned. “You should be thanking me. It was good, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, but…”

“We’ll work on it.”

“I think I should work on it myself next time. Because…wait a minute, you came before I did, milladdo.”

“Yeah, just be quiet, will ya?”

Rimmer closed his eyes for a moment. “But it’s so ironic. Dave ‘Minute Man’ Lister. Who would’ve thought?”

“Your name’s gonna be Arnold ‘Toothless’ Rimmer if you don’t shut your gob.” 

Rimmer laughed softly and hugged Lister close. He quickly found himself lulled to sleep by his partner's steady breathing, a smug smile plastered on his face.


End file.
